Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage. More specifically, the present invention is related to a system, method and an article of manufacture for auto-detection and storage/archival of network video to offload the load of a video management system (VMS).
Discussion of Related Art
The prior art is replete with examples of storage devices that are part of a network. For example, it is well known in the art to have storage devices that are part of a storage area network (SAN) and it is well known in the art to have network attached storage (NAS) devices as part of a local area network (LAN), or even the wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet. However, such prior art storage systems do not provide for automatic detection and storage/archival of network video.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.